A Camp Full of Fun
by shadowofthemoonxx
Summary: What happens when Chiron announces there will be some activities? Songs will be dedicated to whom? Will love sprout? Better than it sounds. Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie and other pairings
1. Announcement

**Hi everyone!  
So this is my first story on fanfiction and I would really like it you don't put any bad comments or anything.  
Anyways, just so that you all know there is no Jason in this story, Thalia isn't in the Hunters and everyone is about the same age (17 or 18). **

**By the way, the OC character Kaycie is a daughter of Aphrodite. **

**Percy and Annabeth are already dating, so are Nico and Thalia.**

I don't own PJO...sadly. I only own the OC characters.

Annabeth POV

I was at the lake, hanging out with Thalia, Piper, Katie and Kaycie spending some girl time. We were laughing at all the great memories we've had at Camp Half-Blood. We were having so much fun, we didn't even realise it was getting dark.

"Hey guys, we should probably go now to change and go to dinner," I said.

"Good idea. I don't think it's much of a good idea to stay out here for any longer," replied Katie.

We ran back to our cabins and I changed from my bathing suit to my camp shirt and shorts, seeing as it was quite humid. Just as I put my shoes on, the conch horn went off, signaling that we had to go to the dinner pavilion. I went out, enjoying the mild breeze in my face as many others appeared from their cabins. Percy caught up with me and kissed me on the lips. We had been going out for nearly two years, which have been the best years of my life.

"Hey, Wise Girl! How did your girl time go?" he asked.

"It was great Seaweed Brain. How was your day?" I replied.

"Normal. Training and hanging out with the guys. Talk to you later, Wise Girl," he said as he headed off to his table.

Halfway through eating, Chiron tapped his foot or was it hoof? All conversations stopped and all eyes in the pavilion were on him.

"Children, there has been a change of plans. Instead of having a camp fire, we will be holding karaoke contests every night of this week."

All lot of people start whispering and murmuring. Chiron tapped his foot again, gaining everyone's attention.

"This starts tomorrow after dinner at our usual campfire spot. In the morning, there will be a sheet up on the noticeboard, saying who is singing and what kind of songs to sing. That is all."

Everyone started talking at once. After dinner, Katie, Miranda, Piper, Kaycie, Thalia and I started talking about how we really wanted to sing at the karaoke contest. Percy, the Stolls, Leo, Will and Nico soon joined in on our conversation. I could pretty much feel the excitement in the air. Unfortunately, time passed really fast and we had to go back to our cabins and sleep, otherwise there would be harpies.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't very long, but it is the first chapter of my first story. I'm going to upload 1 or 2 more chapters. If I get at least 5 or 6 reviews, I will continue.  
shadowofthemoonxx**


	2. Favourites

**Hi everyone! **

**I would like to thank gabbie519 and ImmaNerd98 for giving me nice comments. This is chapter 2! Hope you like it.  
I don't own PJO (Rick Riordan does) and I don't own the song Starships either.  
****Songs featured: Starships by Nicki Minaj**

**Read and review.**

Piper POV

_Beep Beep Beep. _Ughh. I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groggily picked it up and threw it somewhere in the room. _I guess I have to ask Chiron for another alarm clock now_, I thought. The thought of two thinks fully woke me up. The karaoke battle tonight and Leo! _Leo...those sexy abs and his cute-WAIT why am I thinking of my best friend like this? _Okay. I guess I have a teennyyy crush on my best friend, not that he would feel the same way about me.

The only reason I wake up so early is so that when I'm in the bathroom I don't want to get invaded by Drew and her wannabe friends. I mean, seriously? The smell of their nail polish remover and so much perfume? Who can stand that? The only siblings I fully respect are Kaycie, Mitchell and Lacy. I grabbed my camp shirt, my white shorts and vans and shoved them on. I went for a walk along the beach like I usually do, until I heard the conch horn, meaning it was breakfast. I headed over to the pavilion and as I sat down at the Aphrodite table, I caught Leo's eye. He shot me a warm smile, which I returned and then he started talking to his siblings. Swallowing my cereal, I felt someone sit next to me.

"You like him." I looked up to see Kaycie eating her bacon. I decided to play the dumb one.

"Like who? I don't like anybody."

"Mm-hmm. Don't play dumb sis. You like Leo. I can tell."

"Fine. I do like him. More than a best friend," I admitted.

"Girl, you gotta tell him how you feel about him." And with that, they both started eating with the others.

Little did Piper know that Leo was having the similar conversation with Jake.

Katie POV 

I just stood there gaping at the sheet. At _my_ name.

**Karaoke**

**1. Apollo cabin singing 'Gotta Feeling"**

**2. Katie Gardner (Daughter of Demeter)**

**3. Percy Jackson (Son of Poseidon)**

**4. Piper McLean (Daughter of Aphrodite) **

**5. Leo Valdez (Son of Hephaestus) **

**6. Nico di Angelo (Son of Hades) **

**7. Kaycie Lester (Daughter of Aphrodite)**

**Singers 2-7 will sing their favourite song. I expect everyone to wear something decent.**

OK. Really? I've already had a bad morning, which mainly consisted of finding my shoes filled with honey and screaming at the Stolls. Mainly Travis. Even if I've been crushing on him for a while. And now? I have to sing in front of the camp. I mean sure I sing sometimes when I listen to my iPod and I admit I'm okay at singing, but in front of camp? I am freaking out.

I sighed and composed myself and spent the most of the day doing archery, sword fighting and gardening, so I could forget about the contest. For now, at least. Unfortunately, that didn't last for long. Not in my head, it didn't. I scurried to my cabin when I realised I had to rehearse, pick my outfit and a whole bunch of other stuff. I literally dug through my closet, until my room was a mess, looking for decent looking clothes for me to wear when I'm on stage. I grew frustrated when I found no clothes were good enough. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I was running to the Aphrodite cabin before I knew it. Who ever thought _the_ Katie Gardner would go to _that _cabin for help? On the bright side, it was Piper who answered the door.

"I was expecting to see you here. Come in," she said and grinned and led me in to her room, where Kaycie was waiting for us.

When Kaycie saw me, she asked, "Hey Katie, I'm guessing you're here for our help?"

"Yupp."

"You're lucky we were prepared. Anyway, you two meet up with me here as soon as you guys finish dinner, so we can prepare our make-up and outfits. Now, you guys shoo. I need to practice my song. And so do you guys." Kaycie replied.

"Kk. See you later. Thanks."

* Page Break *

Still Katie POV

Soon, Piper, Kaycie and I were all in Piper's room. Kaycie had two dresses in her hands and Piper had some other clothes. Kaycie shoved one in my hands and told me to go to the bathroom to change, to which I obeyed to. I walked in Piper's restroom, undressed and put the dress on top of my undergarments. When I came back out, they were both dressed too. Kaycie was in a pretty black, strapless dress that went mid-thigh and Piper had a purple spaghetti top and white short shorts on. When they noticed me, they smiled and shoved me into a chair, so they could apply make up, which was only mascara, green eye shadow, a little bit of blush and some lip gloss. When I was done, I put on black heels and looked at myself in the mirror.

The reflection in the mirror showed a girl wearing a one-shoulder light green dress. The eye shadow made my brown eyes pop out more and my hair fell in light waves down my back.

"You like it?" asked Piper.

"I love it!" I squealed. "Thank you so much." I hugged them both.

"Come on, let's go. Dinner finished a few minutes ago. We better get going. Good luck!" I smiled. We could hear the faint sounds crowds cheering and the Apollo singing 'I Gotta Feeling'. My nerves kicked back in as we made our way to the amphitheater and when the song ended, my heart was beating really fast and I had started sweating.

"Thank you Apollo cabin. Now we welcome our first singer, Katie Gardner!" Chiron announced. I made my up the stage, as people started cheering. I managed to calm my nerves a bit and when I stepped up on stage, I grabbed a mic and the music started playing. This was my cue to get ready to sing. I prayed to the gods that I would not mess up.

No One POV

A bit after the music started playing, Katie raised the microphone to her mouth and started to sing. All her friends at the front cheered and screamed her name.

_Red one_  
_Let's go to the beach, each_  
_Let's go get away_  
_They say, what they gonna say?_  
_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_  
_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_  
_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_  
_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_  
_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_  
_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits_

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_  
_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_  
_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that_  
_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_  
_That's our life, there's no end in sight_  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money cause today pay day_  
_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_  
_My name is Kateyln, you can call me Katie_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

No one knew she could sing that well. She had never sung in public. When she finished the song, the applause was so loud, she thought she would get deaf. She stepped down and joined the screaming crowd and cheered while her friends sang their songs. All the singers were great and before the campers knew it, they had to go back. Looking forward to the next night.


	3. Song To You

**Hi everyone!**

**I kind of rushed this chapter a little bit because of a whole lot of work. I'm writing whenever I have time. Sorry about that. Anyway, I would like to thank PJOaddict16 for his comment. And this chapter is focused on Percabeth.**

**Songs Featured: **

**Crush – David Archuleta **

**Only Girl in the World – Rihanna **

**One Thing – One Direction**

**Love Story – Taylor Swift **

**I don't own PJO or any of the songs. **

Annabeth POV 

It was after dinner and I went to the noticeboard to see the karaoke sheet. I hadn't been able to go there yet today, because I was busy...doing things with Percy.

**Karaoke Night **

**Travis Stoll (Son of Hermes) **

**Thalia Grace (Daughter of Zeus) **

**Percy Jackson (Son of Poseidon)**

**Kaycie Lester (Daughter of Aphrodite) **

**You will be singing love songs and will announce who you are singing the song for. **

_Huh, looks like Percy and Kaycie are up again, _I thought. I showed up at the amphitheater, to find more people there than there were yesterday. I walked my way through the crowd and found Katie and Piper and joined in on their conversation. Soon, Chiron trotted up onto stage announcing for Travis to go up. He walked up looking a bit nervous.

"Hi everyone! This song I'm gonna sing is um.. for um.. Katie Gardner," he announced shyly, while blushing. _Since when did Travis blush, _I thought. I sneaked a glance at Katie and saw her face was the shade of a tomato. The Aphrodite girls started cooing and 'Aww'ing, while the guys just screamed and wolf whistled. Music started blasting through the speakers and he started singing.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

As he walked off stage, Travis grinned and winked at Katie, who once again was blushing furiously, but was also smiling.

It was Thalia's turn. "Hi! This song is dedicated to my amazing boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. Love you!"

_La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la_

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one...

Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
only one...

Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world

Thalia literally jumped off stage and into Nico's arms, who kissed her passionately. Meanwhile, Percy casually walked across the stage to the microphone and said, "This song is for my wonderful best friend and girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!" and smiled goofily at me.

_I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race_

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

_Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing_

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

While Percy was singing, he caught my eye and beckoned for me to come up stage with his hand. My friends and the rest of the audience cheered even louder if that was possible and Piper pushed me on stage. Percy took my hand, danced a bit and sang to me, not taking his eyes off my mine. When he finished, I pulled him into an tight embrace, with my arms around his neck and his around my waist, and kissed him with all I had. I could faintly hear the sounds of the Stoll's and other Hermes kids whistling, the shrieking of Aphrodite's daughters and my friends' cheering. I felt him smile into the kiss and I did too. We probably stayed like that for a few minutes , until I remembered where we were. I reluctantly pulled away and I drifted back into reality. We jumped off stage, holding hands and smiling like idiots, so Kaycie could actually perform, who bashfully announced that the song was for Connor Stoll.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Connor smiling and gazing at her..was it lovingly? Whatever. I just knew that he liked her back.

"My cabin?" Percy whispered to me. I nodded, smiling.

As soon as we could go, Percy and I strolled hand in hand to his cabin. We went inside and once the door was locked, I was pushed against the wall with Percy's soft lips on mine. Our lips fitted perfectly and moved in perfect synch. He deepened the kiss and we continued until his mouth travelled to my neck, leaving light kisses down my collarbone. He was the only one who could make me feel the way I do.

"Thanks for what you did out there," I breathed out.

"No problem. You know I love you. Hopefully, you can sing tomorrow," he replied.

I slid his shirt over his head, leaving him with a bare chest and me tracing his perfectly sculpted abs. His mouth returned to mine and our tongues battled for dominance. He won and explored my mouth thoroughly, to which I moaned to. We made our way to his bed and the rest of the night was history.. The only think I could think of was, _Thank the gods the cabins are soundproof, when the doors are locked. _

**If you want to know what the next chapter is focused on.. it is... THALICO! **

**Love you guys and remember! Read and review! **

**shadowofthemoonxx**


	4. Song 2 You

**Hey everyone! You know how I said if I get 5 reviews, I'll continue? Yeh, even if I don't I'm gonna continue. I'll write and upload whenever I can from now on! :D **

**I don't own PJO or the songs. **

**Songs features: **

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepson  
I'd Lie - Taylor Swift  
Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson  
Hero - Sterling Knight  
Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney**

Thalia POV 

I skipped out of my cabin and to the Hades' one. I know what you're all thinking. _Thalia?_ Skipping? Are you sure that's her? I just feel very giddy today. I don't know why. I had a whole lot of chocolate and candy (Don't tell Connor and Travis) stored in my cabin. Now, all of that was in my stomach. I know. It's a lot and don't ask me how I could eat that much. I walked up the steps to Nico's cabin and kicked the door open, only to find him asleep with no shirt or blanket. Only his boxers were on. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon. How much can this guy sleep? I shut the door and bounce-walked to him. I could see drool on his pillow and that made me giggle. I know, I know. The great Thalia is giggling. I have been since I started dating Death Breath here, so what? I bent down to kiss him so I could wake him up. Just as our lips touched, he pulled me closer and started responding. I tried to pull away but Nico didn't let me. He held my head and kept my lips on his. I tried to move away but his grip on me tightened. When I successfully pulled away, by zapping him, he pouted. It was so cute.

"Get up, Nico! It's afternoon already. You missed breakfast and lunch and I really need some exercise," I said to Nico, pulling him up.

"K. Be back in a few," he replied.

He disappeared into the bathroom and I just sat on his bed. But it was hard to not move or fidget. _Curse ADHD, _I thought. I mean, a demigod with ADHD is bad enough and know I was on a sugar rush and I had ADHD. I added a mental note in my head to not have that much sugar anymore.. I snapped back into reality, when the bathroom door swung open. Nico came out wearing a plain black shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of Converse. I grinned at him, took his hand and led him to the sword fighting arena.

"Hey Thals, are we singing tonight?" he asked.

"Ohh. Don't worry. We're not," I replied, smiling warmly. The rest of the walk was filled with a comfortable silence between us. When we entered the sword fighting arena, a lot of people were sparring. Travis was fighting a losing match with Percy. But anyone could see that coming. Piper and Leo were fighting an equal match and so were Katie and Connor. I brought my spear and looked at Nico expectantly and found him with his Stygian sword in hand.

"Ready to lose?" I teased.

Nico scoffed. "No way."

I waited for his first move which never came, so I decided to make it. I lunged at him with my spear and he side stepped. I aimed for his left leg, which he deflected and soon I was on defence. I tapped my bracelet and my shield, Aegis, popped out. Nico didn't hesitate when he saw it like other people. Our fighting skills were easily matched, so we knew our spar would take a really long time. He knocked Aegis out of my hand and onto the ground. I changed my spear into a celestial bronze sword and charged at him. Our swords met and he pushed his weight onto me. I decided to go down low and tried to swipe at his ankle but that didn't work, since he knew my moves too well. This kept going on for ages. Me charging at him, slashing at him and Nico deflecting it. I could see that quite a few people stopped what they were doing to watch our intense battle. Soon, he was able to grab my sword and put it behind my neck and his sword in front of my neck.

"I win," he said smirking, passing my sword over.

"You will be the only one who can beat me," I said frowning because of my loss. He smiled. I bent down to get Aegis and transformed it back into a bracelet. We walked out hand in hand and strolled to his cabin. The both of us had a free day today, so we could do whatever we wanted. All we did after training was sit in his cabin watching TV. Actually, he was the one sitting and I was the one lying on the couch with my head on his lap. We were watching probably the longest Victorious marathon ever.

After about five hours, the conch horn went off and we walked to the pavilion for dinner. I grabbed my food and offered half of it to my father before I sat down at my lonely table, where only I sit at.

********* Time Lapse**********

Still Thalia POV 

I grinned as I felt Nico wrap his arms around my waist from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright demigods. Each person coming up is singing a love song again, but they are not saying who it's for. First up is Andrea Block," Chiron announced.

Andrea is a daughter of Hecate, who might as well be the daughter of Aphrodite. She wears too much make up, tops that show her cleavage and really short skirts and other clothes. She's really snobby and I met her when she was flirting with Nico and trying to get him to dump me. Bitch. She strutted on stage wearing a hot **pink** tank top, a _very _short white skirt and hot** pink** high heels. Oh my gods, I think I'm getting blind. I could see through my peripheral vision that some guys cough* Apollo and Hermes guys *** **were drooling over her, while others like Nico, Percy and Travis looked disgusted like me and the other girls. Andrea tapped her finger on the microphone to check if it was working. And it was. Music blasted out of the speakers and she started singing and might I add, very badly.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
__So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
So call me, maybe?

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

During what she called a performance, Andrea had bent down to sing to the crowd, when she was actually intending to have guys stare up her skirt. She will never change, will she? She sang horribly off tune for some notes and wasn't really on the right time. Before she got off stage, she gave everyone her I-just-won-a-million-dollars-victory smile, which made me want to puke. But whatever, I don't really care about her.

Now Fire Boy jumped on, looking as hyper as usual, with his lips curled into a goofy grin and I could've sworn he blushed when he looked at Piper next to me.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_  
_To you I'd be always faithful_  
_I want to be what you always needed_  
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I wont let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_  
_But I'm just fine moving forward_  
_I'll ease your mind_  
_If you give me the chance_  
_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_  
_I don't wanna waste your time_  
_Do you see things the way I do?_  
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_  
_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_  
_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Beautiful Soul, yeah_  
_Oooooo, yeah_  
_Your beautiful soul_  
_Yeah_

"Whoooo!" I shouted, along with Nico, Piper and the others. He walked off with the same goofy grin as he had before. Now Katie walked on wearing a black tank top and blue skinny jeans, that showed off her curves and some silver Converse. She had a bright smile, but I could tell it was to hide her nervousness. Her lively green eyes scanned through the crowd before raising the microphone to her lips.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My god if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything_  
_But my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My god he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you asked me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

Katie jumped off stage and joined me, Piper, Nico, Leo, Kaycie the Stolls and Percy in the crowd, her eyes gleaming with excitement. I was wondering where Annabeth was, when she walked right across stage as if on cue, wearing black leggings and a white shirt that said I'M NOT ALWAYS RIGHT BUT I'M JUST NEVER WRONG, with a high ponytail. She smile and waved to the crowd.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you_ _die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

Wow. She was awesome. I know she's my best friend and I would usually say that, but I do mean it. She came and gave me a hug and gave Percy a kiss. Our last singer was up and it was Will from the Apollo cabin. Will was a great, laid-back guy and he was one of the only sons of Apollo that doesn't hit on girls and most girls take a liking for him. He wore a white button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans and a chain and gave everyone a smile.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_  
_Like a billboard sign_  
_And tell you everything_  
_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_  
_Trying every road_  
_If I see your face_  
_I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I'll put my trust in fate_  
_That you will come my way_  
_And if it's right_  
_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_  
_Some kind of miracle_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_I'll be a hero_  
_So I'll wait, wait_  
_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_  
_If you're the one for me_  
_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_  
_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_  
_I may be an ordinary guy_  
_With heart and soul_  
_But if you're the one for me_  
_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_  
_(If you'll be the one)_  
_I'll be your hero_

Will was the son of Apollo and the best singer of camp, so everyone knew how he would sound.

I could feel my eyelids starting to droop. I think it was from jumping around a lot when I was still hyper... I was so happy when Chiron dismissed us, I ran off with Nico and he gave me a goodnight kiss outside my cabin. When I entered, all the noise outside was blocked out and once my head hit the pillow, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Hi readers, **

**I'll try and upload when I can. I know this isn't a very good chapter. I wrote this while I did my maths homework. I have a lot of assignments, so it'll hard to upload that often.  
Anyways, read and review!**

**shadowofthemoonxx**


	5. Duets

**Ciao, my readers! :D**

**Right now, I am obsessed with Hunger Games. I mean, who isn't? Team CLATO! I luv Alexander Ludwig. Anyways, back on topic.**

**I don't own PJO or the songs. **

**Songs Featured: **

**No Air - Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown **

**If I Didn't Have You - Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment **

**Art Of Love - Jordin Sparks & Guy Sebastian **

**Almost Here - Delta Goodrem & Brian McFadden **

**You're My Only Shorty Iyaz Ariana Grande (I actually don't know if it's Ariana or Demi Lovato. I just like Ariana's better) **

Travis POV 

I was hidden in the bush that had a perfect view of the Aphrodite cabin, with Connor. They had an archery lesson right now, and us Hermes' kids on the hand, have free time. And guess what we're doing. Yup, that's right. Pranking. I could literally see the faces of the Aphrodite girls and some boys when they find what happens to them. I chuckled mentally at the thought. I could feel my brother moving around and might I add A LOT, which made the leaves rustle. "Dude, stop moving. Do you want to get caught?" I asked. He immediately stopped. After a few minutes we could hear the click-clack of heels and high-pitched voices, indicating that the cabin was soon going to be empty. We just needed our brother, Chris and sister, Skye to come to us to say if it was clear or not. I heard my brother mutter something just as we heard the door slam shut and the lock click.

"Psst.. Coast is clear. Prank number 72 on Aphrodite cabin starts now." We hear the familiar voice from Skye behind our hiding spot. Connor and I came out grinning widely and probably evilly too. We were all carrying bottles of glue. Chris had a smirk tugging on his lips and Skye had an evil glint in her baby blue eyes.

"Ready?"I asked.

"Uhh.. Duh!" Skye replied, while rolling her eyes, which made me roll my eyes, followed by Connor and Chris. I chuckled. We walked up to the Aphrodite cabin, making sure that nobody was watching. Well, no Aphrodite kids anyway. Just as I was about to pick the lock, the door opened. My eyes widened and so did my partners. We were about to run but it was too late. The two girls, Piper and Kaycie, otherwise known as the toughest Aphrodite kids we have at camp, narrowed their eyes at us and looked at us suspiciously. I smile sheepily. Piper raised an eyebrow before talking.

"What are you doing?

"Uh...umm... w-well you see.." Connor stuttered. She raised both eyebrows.

"We'," I spoke in one breath.

"What?" Kaycie asked. I glanced around nervously and locked my eyes with my siblings, who all looked somewhere else. Oh, and did I say that Chris and Skye just walked away? _Great, looks like I'm __by myself, since Connor is useless in these situations. Remind me to kill them later. _I started stuttering, until I saw the both of them had unsheathed their daggers, looking menacingly at us.

"We're pranking your cabin..." Once those words came out of my mouth, they looked even more scary if that was even possible. I begged them not to tell anyone. Even with my puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, we'll make a deal. Tell us what prank then we join in with the prank, or we tell them," said Piper. I looked at Connor, who just smirked. I took that as a yes.

"Deal," I replied and shook on it. They grinned like maniacs, once we told them the plan. We went into their bathrooms, except for Kaycie's and Pipers of couse, and removed the shampoo and replaced it with glue. Hehehe.. Their reactions will be hilarious. We (me and Connor) crept back out once our duties were done and to the camp noticeboard we went.

Katie POV 

I was in the fields doing the gardening duties, right before dinner. Unfortunately, that only required my hands, so my mind decided to wander. All my thoughts these days were about Travis. Those soft blue eyes that you could so easily get lost in. The straight blonde hair with light brown streaks that flops the right way. Oh my gods, I'm sounding like Aphrodite. Anyway, how was I supposed to sing a duet with him. Yeh, you heard me. A duet. I remembered the karaoke sheet perfectly. It was, like, permanently etched into my brain. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

**Karaoke Night **

**Duets: **

**Piper McLean & Leo Valdez**

**Katie Gardner & Travis Stoll **

**Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson **

**Thalia Grace & Nico di Angelo **

**Kaycie Lester & Connor Stoll**

**Tonight these are the pairs singing duets. You don't need to rehearse or pick out clothes. Aphrodite will have picked your clothes, so after dinner go to your cabin and your outfit will be there. When you are on stage, Apollo will pop the lyrics into your head. **

Singing with Travis was going to be hard, with me having a ginormous crush on him. I remember a few nights ago when he sang that song for me. I was blushing like someone had painted my face red and it probably stayed like that the whole time. And now to the present, I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard ear-splitting screams followed by the conch horn for dinner. I walked to the pavilion and the screams continued on for another three minutes and forty-six seconds. Yes, I counted. I smiled to myself, knowing that it was the Aphrodite cabin probably being pranked by the Stolls or something. I grabbed my food, gave offerings to my mother and sat down. Just as I started eating, the entire Aphrodite cabin came running in, with Piper and Kaycie at the back laughing their heads off. And I could see why. The girls around me started giggling. Most guys were snickering. And others like Travis, Connor, Thalia, Percy and the Hermes table doubled over in laughter. You want to know why? They had their hair sticking in all sorts of directions, which I didn't know was even possible, especially for them. Their hair had turned a few shades lighter and their brushes were stuck in their hair. It was obvious they had washed their hair in glue. I swear I even saw Mr D. and Chiron crack a smile. I mean, Mr. D? Now that's saying something.

Time Lapse*

Mr D. walked up stage looking as bored as he usually is. Chiron had to go somewhere with the Party Ponies so Mr D. was the one announcing everything, but nobody really cared. We just wanted a good night.

"Good evening..blah..blah...blah... First is Petra McDonald and Cleo Raldez." Everyone started snickering at the names Mr D. had said.

Piper wore a purple shirt with with matching white shorts, while Leo just wore shorts and a dark purple tee.

**(AN: _The lyrics the girls sing are in italics. _The lyrics the boys sing are underlined. _The lyrics they both sing are underlined and in italics. _)**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
_  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_  
_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air _

My first thought: Hmm... That song sounds familiar. Isn't it that song by Chris Brown, son of Hephaestus and Jordin Sparks, daughter of Apollo? Yeh, there are famous demigods. I could just go on and on with a list of them. My second thought: OHMYGODS IT'S MINE AND TRAVIS'S TURN. HOLY HADES! I was freaking out that much. Looking on the bright side, Aphrodite hadn't picked out a ridiculous outfit. It was like a normal sundress and while I went up, I could see Travis wearing jeans and a tight shirt, that showed his muscles more evidently. Our eyes locked and I smiled nervously. The music started playing. _Help me, Lord Apollo and mother. _

_Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in  
Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh  
Even if you just say it over the phone (come on and make it real)  
Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid  
__But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart  
Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see  
Whatchu say, boy?_

You're my only shorty  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee  
I'm tellin' you the truth  
Girl, it's only you  
You're my only, you're my only  
You're my only one and only  
You're my only shorty _(am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee _(am I your only shorty?)_  
I'm tellin' you the truth _(oh oh)_  
Girl, it's only you _(oh oh)_  
You're my only, you're my only _(am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only, you're my only shorty  
_  
Every day and night, you got an open invitation  
As long as I'm your one and only destination  
Fly with me, I'll be your fantasty  
You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I  
But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye.  
Imma put you on the spot, am I your only girl or not?  
What ya say, boy?  
_  
You're my only shorty  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee _(am I your only)_  
I'm tellin' you the truth  
Girl, it's only you  
You're my only, you're my only _(am I your only)_  
You're my only one and only  
You're my only shorty _(am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (_am I your only shorty?)_  
I'm tellin' you the truth _(oh oh)_  
Girl, it's only you _(oh oh_)  
You're my only, you're my only _(am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only, you're my only shorty

See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze.  
Trying to run game, but I've actually changed.  
(Same Old!) When I see you passing, the passionate flames.  
Simple interaction is all that I crave.  
I don't need agreement, and all the attention,  
Girl I need you, your love and affection.  
Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention?

You're my only shorty _(am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee _(baby, come clean!)_  
I'm tellin' you the truth _(oh oh)_  
Girl, it's only you _(oh oh)_  
You're my only, you're my only_ (am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty

_(am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only shorty, yee yee yee _(am I your only shorty?)_  
I'm tellin' you the truth _(oh oh)_  
Girl, it's only you _(oh oh)_  
You're my only, you're my only _(am I your only shorty?)_  
You're my only, you're my only shorty

_Am I your only?  
Am I your only?  
Tell me, am I your only shorty? (yes, you are.)  
Wanna hear you say, yeah (yes, you are.) _

When the song ended, my heart was beating so fast, I wonder how I didn't explode. Travis gave me a reassuring smile and a hug that made butterflies erupt in my stomach. We walked off to have the 'it couple' replace us and joined our friends. Annabeth walked up in a one shoulder shimmery silver dress with sequins on it, with Percy, who wore jeans and a blue button up, with rolled up sleeves. He probably did that to look 'cool', like most other guys do.

Did I hear you right  
'Cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over

You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where a love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason

Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?

_But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's  
Not enough  
But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here_

I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me

Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Please protect me

_Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered how it hurts  
_Haven't I always loved you

_But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's  
Not enough  
But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here_

_Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
_Haven't I always loved you_  
_  
_But when I need you, you're almost here_  
Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you

_And when I hold you, you're almost here_  
Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted  
_Now I'm with you, I'm close to tears  
'Cause I know I'm almost here  
Only almost here _

Wow, that was a slow song. And it was good. I'm pretty sure you don't want to know much about what they did when they were done performing. I mean, anyone could guess and see it coming. They were making out, until they were dragged off by Thalia and Nico, who were both wearing black. As usual. Their song was a pop song, that the whole crowd enjoyed and danced and even sang to.

Mic Check 1,2,1,2, alright, it's workin'.  
Yo! Welcome to the best collaboration of all  
time, and the names, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, NBC on the track, word!  
If I were a rich man, with a million or two,  
I'd live in a penthouse,and a room with a view,  
And if I were handsome, well it can happen.  
Those dreams do come true,

_I wouldn't have nothin',if I didn't have you._  
_I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you._  
_I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have,_  
_I wouldn't have nothin'._

_For years I have envied, your grace and your charm.  
Everyone loves you, you know._

Yes, I know, I know, I know.  
_But I must admit,_  
Come on, admit it.  
_Big Guy you always come through._  
Yes I do, I do, I do.  
_  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you.  
You and me together, that's how it should always be.  
One without the other, is gonna be nothin' to me, nothin' to me. _

Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin', if I didn't' have you to serve.  
Just a punky little eyeball, and a funky optic nerve.  
Word.

_Hey I never told you this, but, uh, sometimes I get a little blue.  
But I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you._

Alright, yall'.

_Let's dance!  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh Oooh._

I wouldn't have nothin', 

_If I didn't have you,_

Wouldn't know where to go, no, no,

_Or know what to do.  
I don't have to say it, 'cause we both know it's true.  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you.  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you.  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have,  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you. _

I realised it was the song sung by the two Disney stars of Hannah Montana. Kaycie walked up in a pair of high heel boots, leggings and a long shirt with her hair tied in a straight ponytail. Connor strolled up in what he usually wears. I mean, guys always wear the same kind of clothes, don't they? Once again, they sang a song with Jordin Sparks in it.

Im saying sorry in advance  
Coz this won't always go to plan  
Though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
It's in our nature to forget what matters

_And when the goin is getting tough  
And were all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd say gunna say em  
__Games that we never thought we'd play gunna play em_

It aint perfect but its worth it and its always getting better  
_Its gunna take some time to get it right_

_Coz I'm still learning the art of love  
Im still tryin to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out, _you need to spell it out,_  
you need to spell it out _you need to spell it out for me _  
Coz I'm still tryin to learn the art of love_

If I forget to get the door  
remind u that you're beautiful  
I know my detail requires more attention  
If I ever hurt you its not my intention

_Coz were gunna make our mistakes  
Find out how much a heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
And baby I got yours._

_Coz I'm still learning the art of love  
Im still tryin to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out,  
you need to spell it out you need to spell it out for me  
Coz I'm still tryin to learn the art of love_

_Sometimes I'm gunna miss_  
Im learnin how to give  
_Im not giving up_  
Im learnin how to love  
_Learnin how to love_

_Coz I'm still learning the art of love  
Im still tryin to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out, you need to spell it out,  
you need to spell it out you need to spell it out for me  
Coz I'm still tryin to learn the art of love_

At the end, they fist pumped and handed the mic to a very, very, very bored-looking Mr D. who wore the same expression as he usually does. A scowl on his face and showing no interest whatsoever.

"Thank you for performing...blah...blah...blah... You may go." he dismissed us. Well, that was a nice speech Mr D. Note my sarcasm.

In the matter of a few minutes, I was in bed under my covers. Just before I drifted off, there was a certain boy by the name of Travis James Stoll in my mind.

**I know, I know ppl! It's not very good and it's very rushed. And I'm veeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy sorry for that. You people should know that I'm not that talented and English and writing are my weaker subjects, so please don't expect much from me. I'm only doing this for leisure. And because I want to. **

**Next chapter: Pipeo **

**shadowofthemoonxx **


	6. Group Performances

**HI! Sorry for not uploading. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Ohh…And this chapter is for ****ImmaNerd98****. You requested for one of the songs and for who to sing! Enjoy! **

**My new OC's: Skye Prim-daughter of Hermes, Erika Lettieri-daughter of Hephaestus, Ashley Milone-daughter of Apollo, Cody McIntyre-son of Hermes, Maxwell Jenson-son of Iris, Eric Kappel-son of Ares **

**Songs Featured:  
****Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars  
****What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction :D  
What Doesn't Kill You - Kelly Clarkson **

**If you don't like Leo and Piper, then don't read. But I just personally love them. **

Leo POV 

Ohhh look! There are bright red strawberries over there and people sword fighting. And 'Percabeth' making out. Eww... And Travis dressed in a chicken suit! Wait, what? And at three in the afternoon? Eh, I don't want to know. Anyways, I'm really nervous. And when I say really, I mean reeaaalllllyyyyy. Why? Because I was going to ask Piper out today. On stage at the karaoke thing. I was extra jumpy and fidgety today, but that's just me. I was excited and worried at the same time. A million thoughts flooded my mind. _What if she rejects me? What if I get humiliated? What if she says yes? _I decided to push them out of my head for a while. I was heading for Bunker 9 until I remembered the sheet. I keep wondering if it's a good or bad thing we have karaoke. I still don't know. There was a group of people crowded around the camp noticeboard talking amongst themselves. I stood behind them and read the sheet:

**Karaoke Night **

**Groups: **

**Group 1: Andrea Block, Drew Li, Skye Prim, Erika Lettieri & Ashley Milone – Captain Andrea Block **

**Group 2: Will Solace, Cody McIntyre , Maxwell Jenson, Eric Kappel, Chris Rodriguez – Captain Will Solace**

**Group 3: Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll – Captain Leo Valdez **

**Group 4: Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner & Kaycie Lester - Captain Piper McLean**

**Same drill as yesterday. Apollo will pop the lyrics in your head and Aphrodite will choose your outfits. **

_Oh Hades, _I thought. I'm captain. How am I supposed to do that job? The only thing I've ever been the captain of is the Argo II. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I couldn't help but feel sorry for group one for having Andrea as their captain and also had Drew. Nobody likes her. Piper popped up next to me right after I just came and voiced my exact thoughts by asking, "How can Andrea be captain? No one likes her." She frowned.

"That's harsh, Beauty Queen," I replied, even though I silently agree with her. She turned to look at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeh, nobody likes her," I admitted. She giggled. A giggle that sounded like church bells ringing. A giggle that made me smile. I know, it's cheesy. But whatever. We stared at each other for a few seconds. It felt like nobody else in the world even existed. She broke off the eye contact and looked away.

"I gotta go to sword fighting. Have fun being captain, Fire Boy. Good luck!" she exclaimed before running off. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I spent the rest of my day entertaining myself by making little random equipment in the forges and sword fighting, trying to get my mind off Piper. The way her uneven brown hair flows down her back. Her kaleidoscope eyes and everything about her. I decided that I should stop fiddling around with scrap pieces of metal and screwdrivers. I strolled outside squinting as the sun glared at me when I opened the door. Apollo sure is happy today. It was already five and I could see most people hanging around the cabins talking to each other. It was free time for nearly everyone. I spotted Piper and ran over to her.

Piper POV 

I just finished archery and I was heading over to my cabin when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around to see Leo running over. I smiled. He was the only person I could be myself around.

"Hey. What's new?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just bored. I was thinking of hanging with Percy and Nico, but then they're probably making out with their girlfriends. Then I found you," he replied and smiled goofily at the end. I giggled and we walked off to our spot by the lake and started playing Twenty Questions. Except it was more than twenty. He may be my crush and best friend, but I still didn't know that much about Leo. I'm a bad friend. Let alone, best friend. It's probably the fact that we used to tease each other or because of the war against Gaea or because I used to pretend to like Jason. But I knew one thing. He had changed. He wasn't the hopeless flirt he used to be anymore.

"Ok. I'll go first. Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Green. What about you?"

"Blue. If you could have another godly parent, who would it be?"

"Hmm.. Hermes," he replied smirking. I laughed. Of _course, _he would choose Hermes. We continued like that for who knows how long, until we were up to a question that made him hesitate.

"Do you like someone?" I asked. He blushed and mumbled a yes. Since when did he blush?

"Who?" I continued asking him that, staring at his face intently. "Do I know her?" He nodded. I couldn't help but feel jealous at whoever he liked. He didn't cave in when I kept bombarding him with the question "Who?" The only response I got was him smirking each time I asked. His eyes were filled with amusement. It got me confused. Just when I was about to ask him what was so funny, the conch horn went off and he scurried off to the pavilion. I frowned.

****Time Lapse****

Annabeth, Katie, Thalia, Kaycie and I were gathered in my room, checking out our outfits. They were all the same, except for the different colours-silver, green, black, blue and purple. We were each wearing a dress that was black at the top and from the waist down, it had the sequins. The dresses went midthigh and we all looked stunning. Annabeth's dress was silver and wore silver ballet flats that went perfectly well with her dress. She only had on grey eyeliner and her hair had more volume than usual. Katie had light green ankle boots to go with her green dress and had only applied some blush. Her brown hair fell in waves behind her back. Thalia on the other hand, had on knee high black boots with her black dress. No surprise there. She had smoky eyes and had used heavier make up than any of us. I could already see guys drooling over her. Especially Nico. Kaycie and I both let our hair go normally and used some black eyeliner. She was wearing high heels and I wore some flats that were purple. We perfected our make up and walked out of the cabin, just in time to see Will Solace's group to go up on stage. Andrea's group wore completely different outfits. Andrea and Drew both wore hot pink slutty clothes and the others were wearing normal clothes and it was obvious that they were annoyed with the two devils in their group. Group 2 were onstage wearing jeans and different coloured shirts. Many of my half-sisters and some of the other girls in the crowd started screaming at sight of Will, Cody and Maxwell. They were quite cute I guess, but that's it. They sang something that most of us knew.

_[Will]  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Fall perfectly without her trying  
Oh, she's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeah)_

[Cody]  
I know, I know  
When I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it' so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

_[All]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_[Maxwell]  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeah)_

[Eric]  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
I 'd never ask you to change  
If perect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[All]  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_[Will]  
The way you are  
The way your are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stare for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

_Yeah_

They're ok, I guess. But that's just my opinion. Cody was the only good singer apart from Will. I applauded along the sidelines with everyone else. Group 3 was next and that was Leo's group. I looked at the stage eager to find Leo, but to no avail. All I got was Will's group coming off and the next song busting out. It was the beginning of the song that _everybody _knew. Everyone knew it because the Apollo cabin always sang the song and the band was all my siblings talk about nowadays. It was What Makes You Beautiful by the oh so lovely One Direction. I could hear Drew and her friends screaming, "O.M.G! It's One Direction! I LOVE THEM!" The lights flashed more vibrantly as the crowd screamed louder, if that was even possible. The guys ran up on stage in the order of Leo, Travis, Percy, Nico and Connor. They were each wearing a white button up with jeans and a tie to go with it. Each guy had a different coloured tie, which matched the colour of our dresses. Leo winked at me and I realised that he had a purple tie. I felt all my blood rush up to my face and smiled nervously. I decide to jump up and down and sing along with my friends as they started singing.

_[Leo]  
You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

[Travis]  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

_[All]  
Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
And when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh  
You don't you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
And now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh, oh  
That's what makes you beautiful _

_[Percy]  
So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song  
I don't know why you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye, eye, eyes_

[Nico]  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

_[All]  
__Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
And when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautful  
Oh, oh  
That's what makes you beautiful_

[All]  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na

[Connor]  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed  
And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

[All]  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh, oh_

[Leo]  
That's what makes you beautiful

There are only there things to say here. 1. Wow, they were awesome. 2. My ears are going to explode. And 3. Leo is so freaking hot! It was so loud here, I'm pretty sure the Roman camp could here us. I slowly trudged up to the stage with my partners and bit my lip, like I usually do when I'm nervous. I wiped my hands on my dress to get rid of the sweat and grabbed a mic with them. I smiled down at the crowd, as the music started playing and the lyrics magically popped up in my head. I could see Leo in the crowd and kept my eyes locked on his before singing.

_[Piper]  
You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

[Thalia]  
Think you got the best of me  
Think you've got the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think you've left me running back  
Baby you don't know cause you're damn wrong

[All]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

_[Katie]  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you _

_You didn't think I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see _

_[All]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone _

_[Annabeth]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_[Kaycie]  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not broken hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end of the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end.. _

_[Piper]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[Thalia]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_[Katie]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone _

_[Piper]  
When I'm alone _

Truth to be told, I thought we were pretty good. We managed to pull off the loud notes and some dance movements that drove the crowd crazy, which was what we were aiming for. We joined the guys after our performance and were complimented. Leo went onstage to make an announcement or something, leaving us (the girls) confused and the guys smirking. Something suspicious was going on.

"Ok everyone! Quieten down. May my best friend Piper McLean, head of Aphrodite cabin to come up please?" Leo said into the microphone. My friends nudged me on, encouragingly. Curiously, I slowly walked up getting freaked out by the second. When I reached him, he was looking very nervous and I could see him getting slightly flustered.

"Piper, I have known you for three years now. When we first met, we became best friends instantly, but I have always seen you as something much more. I've liked you as more than a best friend for a while. So I'm going to ask you right now. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, with a hopeful expression. The girls gasped in excitement and the crowd was watching us, well me in anticipation, waiting for me to say yes. He was just so sweet. I mean, he asked me in front of a crowd! He said that he's liked me for a while. How long was a while? Thoughts whirled through my head, mainly the one that went _Oh My Gods. He likes me back. _Through the corner of my eye, I could see my friends nodding eagerly and looking excited to see my reaction. Heck, Kaycie was jumping up and down, with her hands over her mouth and I could tell she was doing her best to not scream out loud. The whole camp was silent for once.

"Yes," I squealed contentedly as a giant smile took over my face. Leo's face lit up and I jumped on him, taking him by surprise and hugged him, with my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his torso tightly. My heart was beating so fast in excitment. I had been waiting for him to ask me that for a long time. Leo held onto my back and leg before letting me down. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back and I could hear the crowd roaring with screams, whistles and cheers. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stage and to our friends. Percy, Nico, the Stolls and other guys slapped him on the back in a friendly manner, while I was bombarded with hugs.

"Ohmygods! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yay! You're not single anymore. We just need to get guys for Katie and Kaycie!"

After a long time, Chiron had managed to calm everyone down and dismiss them to bed. It was lights out in a half hour. We all groaned. Yeh, karaoke was that awesome. I dragged Leo to our spot. We stood in a comfortable silence. He was staring out ahead, his warm hazel eyes gleaming with excitement. His face was flawless except for maybe a few small scars.

"Take a picture, Beauty Queen. It lasts longer," he said smirking. His comment snapped me back into reality and I realised I had been staring at him for a while. I blushed and laughed.

"That was really sweet of you. To say that in front of everyone," I said.

"I know. I wanted it to be special. I really like you as I said," was his reply. I smiled at hearing that coming out from his mouth.

I hesitated before asking, "You said that you've had a crush on me for a while. How long is a while?"

"What would you say if I said about two years?" he asked, turning around to face me, his expression curious.

"I would say that I've liked you for that long too," I said quietly. What I said was true. I've been crushing on him for that amount of time, if not more. His lips started tugging upwards and soon he smiled a smile that reached his eyes. His smile slowly dropped as he looked into my eyes and inched his face closer to mine. I saw him glance at my lips for a fraction of a second before returning his gaze to my eyes. I could see where this was going and I was looking forward to it. We stared at each other intently, and in the few seconds that passed, his mouth was only centimetres from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I closed my eyes the same time he did and his lips were on mine. His lips were warm and inviting. I could feel Leo's body heat seep through my clothes and into me. I tangled a hand in his curls and the other at the back of his neck. He slid his hands down to my waist and around to the small of my back, forming a cage around me and pulling me closer to him. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my body was tingling with excitement. The kiss was tender and passionate and no words could describe the feeling. We pulled away, both breathless and gazed at each other, before he captured me in another mind-blowing kiss. This one was shorter but filled with more meaning.

We were trying to catch our breaths when I said, "That was... nice."

"Yeah, it was. We should probably go now. It's only a few minutes before lights out."We walked hand in hand to our cabins. When we were to go separate ways, he twirled me around to face him. He gave me a lingering kiss on the mouth.

"See you tomorrow, Beauty Queen," he murmured against my lips, before heading to cabin 9. I entered my cabin just when it was lights out and climbed into bed. I placed a finger on my lips, smiling at what had happened. I licked my lips and I could still feel the taste of his lips in my mouth. Best night _ever. _

**Sup people? You like? I hope you do. Oh who am I kidding, you'll love it. :D  
Read and review! **

**shadowofthemoonxx **


	7. Gods

**Hi, my readers! I would like to thank ReaderGurl07 for reviewing.  
I don't own PJO or the songs. **

**Songs featured:**

**Up All Night - One Direction :P**  
**Put Your Hearts Up - Ariana Grande**  
**Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO**

Kaycie POV

Yayy! Piper and Leo are together. Piper seems to be happier than she usually is. I mean, she woke up all smiles and giddy. I can tell they love each other. If only they knew. Now, only me and Katie are single. But I need to hook her up with Travis, or they'll never be able to admit their feelings for each other. You might be thinking, what about me? Well, for me to get a guy isn't hard, so I'm going to focus on her for a while. I grinned evilly as a plan started to formulate in my head. It was just a simple one though. Chiron had announced at breakfast that we had a free day today. What could be better than Truth or Dare? I loved that game, but it could get really dirty.

I was gathered with 'Percabeth', 'Thalico' and 'Pipeo, as we called the couples, in the Poseidon cabin. I let them in on my plan and they were all smirking. They might not be matchmakers, but everyone knew that Travis and Katie _really _like each other. We just wanted them to get together and do whatever. Percy had gone out to get the Stolls and Annabeth went to get Katie here. While they were gone, we sat in a silence, where I felt a bit uncomfortable, being the only one single here. But that won't be for long. Nico had his arms wrapped around Thalia who was sitting in his lap, while Leo had his arm around Piper absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. Thalia was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think it's going to work?" she asked.

"It will, but things will probably be awkward between them for a bit," was Piper's reply. The rest of us nodded in agreement. The door swung open, revealing Percy and Annabeth with the Stolls and Katie trailing behind them. We were seated in a circle and I tried my best to ignore the fact that a certain _someone _was sitting next to me.

"If you don't answer a truth truthfully, you have to lick the person on your left's foot. And if you don't answer a truth or do a dare, you have to take an article of clothing off. Shoes, socks, jewellry and hairbands don't count," I explained the rules. We all swore on the River Styx to tell the truth.

"Who's first?" I piped.

"Ohh.. Me!" exclaimed Thalia. I nodded for her to go on. "Percy, truth or dare?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Percy gulped visibly before answering, "Dare." She smiled evilly and said, "Run around camp naked." We all watched in amusement as Percy's expression turned from fearful to horrified. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. Not literally. He shook his head and took his shirt, revealed his toned body and threw it into the middle of our circle.

"Aww why not?" Thalia asked.

"You do know that not only girls are self-conscious of their body, right?" was his reply. Huh, that was smart. Thalia huffed. Percy looked around the circle, his eyes stopping on me. My eyes widened a bit, knowing he was going to choose me.

"Kaycie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Connor's lap for the rest of the game." I felt the blood rushing up to my cheeks as I moved onto Connor's lap, not meeting his eye, knowing that I would that my blush would grow. I saw Piper smirking slightly at me, making me narrow my eyes at her. She changed her expression to an innocent look.

"Piper, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," she replied with confidence.

"Sing Barbie Girl in front of the camp, wearing a Barbie outfit," I voiced out my awesome dare. As soon as the the third word slipped out of my mouth, she looked downright murderous. I mean, she was glaring at me like I had just stolen a million drachmas from her. I could tell Connor was silently laughing, because of the vibration of his chest. It felt good with my back on his chest. Wait, what? Piper shot me a dirty look, before getting up and to our cabin, probably looking for pink clothes. Five minutes later, she came in wearing a pink dress, that look like a ballet tutu and pink high heels, with a scowl on her face.

"This good enough?" she asked with a fake smile on her face. We nodded amused, trying not to laugh and followed her outside. As we walked outside the people around us were shooting curious looks at Piper. She sighed angrily and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this." I heard Leo chuckle and then I heard in a much better voice than Barbie's..

_I'm a Barbie girl  
In a Barbie world  
I'm made of plastic  
I'm so fantastic..._

That went on for a few minutes, but I didn't hear much of it, because there was no microphone and everyone was laughing and cheering wildly. When it was over, Piper ran to our cabin, desperate to get the clothes off of her. We went back to the Poseidon, while Leo waited for Piper. When they came back, we were watching a footage of it, that Travis had taped and we laughing so hard, our sides were hurting. We quickly turned the camera off, so they wouldn't know what it was. Piper narrowed her eyes at me as if telling me, 'I'll get you back.' Leo kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly. We sat back down and I 'forgot' to sit back on Connor's lap, but then Percy made a gesture for me to get back to where I was before. Before Piper spoke, she cocked at eyebrow at me asking whether or not to get on with the plan or not. I nodded slightly.

"Katie, truth or dare?" The others smirked. Of course not Connor, Travis and Katie though.

"Truth," she said obviously not wanting to go through what Piper had to.

"Ok. Who do you like?" That was the question.

Katie blushed a deep scarlet, before mumbling something really softly that we couldn't here. "What was that?" Piper asked, enjoying this like the rest of us. In a quiet voice, just enough for us to hear she said, "Travis." I swore I saw a tint of pink on Travis's cheek and he smiled slightly, happy with the answer. Katie lifted her head up and asked Leo. This went on for a while. We had lost track of the time, so we just continued. We did ridiculous things like pranking the Ares cabin and dancing the chicken dance. Right now, there was a pile of clothes in the middle - Percy's shirt, Nico's shirt and pants leaving him in only boxers much to Thalia's content (people just like picking on him), both mine and Piper's shirts which left Connor and Leo drooling, Thalia's jacket. I know, we did that many truths and dares. It was my turn and I was still sitting on Connor.

"Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied.

"Make out with Travis for five minutes." Her eyes bulged out and her cheeks started to redden. So did Travis's. I could see the gears in Katie's head turning, thinking whether to take an article of clothing off or do the dare. She was really self conscious, so I knew she would do the dare. And I was right. She hesitantly turned towards Travis and leaned closer until their lips touched. They looked so cute and at first that was what the kiss looked like, but then it went.. umm.. crazy? No, that's not the right word. Anyways, they were getting _really _into it. I had to look away, because I didn't want to see them kissing like that. Connor stifled a laugh and I could see the others getting uncomfortable too. It had only been three and a half minutes. Another one and a half minutes later, they were still going on. I cleared my throat, but that didn't work. Thalia zapped them and that split them up. They both looked at the ground and blushed a deep red, while the rest of us were laughing. A few truths and embarrassing dares later, it was dinner. After dinner, we had to gather in the amphitheater (where we usually went) for karaoke. Normal. I walked over with my friends, wondering what the surprise would be. Ohh.. and after the make out session, Travis asked Katie out. EEEP! She was so excited. And I'm so happy for her.

All of a sudden, several bright flashes of light flashed in front of us, making us close our eyes and all conversations stop. We opened our eyes, only to be shocked to see the faces of the twelve Olympians standing in front of us. Once everyone recovered from the shock, we bowed down to the gods and got back up after a few seconds. Annabeth had the nerve to speak up first, "What are you doing here?" she asked almost hesitantly.

That was when Chiron came. "Children, this is the surprise. The Olympians are singing for karaoke tonight." This caused the camp to erupt into cheers and chatter. Before we knew it, the gods, being Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and Dionysus were onstage.

_[Zeus]  
It feels like we've been in fast foward  
Another moment passing by (U-up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight (U-up all night) _

_[Apollo]  
Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way, yeh all the way_  
_I'm still wide awake_

_[All]_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And jump around until we see the sun_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_  
_Hold on to the feeling_  
_And don't let it go_  
_Cause we got the floor now_  
_Get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And do it all with you_

_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night_  
_Up all night_  
_Like this_  
_Up all night_

_[Poseidon]_  
_Don't even care about the table breaking_  
_We only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night)_  
_I'm only thinking bout this girl I'm seeing_  
_I hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night)_

_[Hermes]_  
_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_  
_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_  
_People going all the way, yeah all the way_  
_I'm still wide awake_

_[All]_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And jump around until we see the sun_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_  
_Hold on to the feeling_  
_And don't let it go_  
_Cause we got the floor now_  
_Get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And do it all with you_

_Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night _

_[Hephaestus]  
Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night) _

_[All]  
I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And did it all with you _

_Up all night  
__Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
__Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
_

Once again it was One Direction! The gods made it sound really good, especially Apollo. But that was expected, with him being the god of music. No offence to One Direction, but the gods sounded slightly better than them. It was so loud here, with my sisters' and some other Barbies' screeching and the cheering of others. I mean, who knew the gods could sing? Apart from Apollo, of course. But this was unexpected. Mr D. didn't really sing, he just sang the chorus really quietly or just mouth the words. They bowed after the performance and went off, only to have Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, Artermis and Hera go up. All but Aphrodite went up looking bored. They were probably doing this against their will. They probably refused but then my mother asked her daddy dearest to make them perform and used her puppy dog eyes. Then Zeus went all I'm the ruler and made them go and sing. Quite predictable, really. Oh, I'm so proud to be called a daughter of Aphrodite.

_[Demeter]  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_[Aphrodite]_  
_You think you're so small_  
_Like you're itty bitty_  
_Just one match of the lights in the city_  
_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_  
_Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em off on their feet, like_  
_You think you're never gonna make your mark_  
_Sit back and watch the world when it falls apart, like_  
_Out of sight, out of mind, like, like_  
_It's just a waste of time_  
_Like, like, like_

_[All]_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_  
_I said_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_Sing it if you're with me_  
_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_[Athena]  
Wish in a well shooting star in the sky  
We can do anything if we try  
Can't resurrect Ghandi, resurrect king  
But if we put our heads together  
We could do anything like  
You don't have to be a billionaire  
You don't have to have much to show how much you care  
Like give a wink, give a kiss  
Like give a little happiness  
Like, like, like_

_[All]_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_If we give a little love_  
_Maybe we can change the world_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_Sing it if you're with me_  
_All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_[Hera]_  
_Don't let them bring you down now, down now_  
_Don't let them bring you down now, down now_  
_And get up and you love now, love now_  
_And get up and you love now, love now_  
_Don't let them bring you down now, down now_  
_Don't let them bring you down now, down now_  
_And get up and you love now, love now_  
_And get up and you love now, love now_

_[All]  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world  
Hey yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_[Aphrodite]_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah_

During the performance, the goddesses did small dance moves, like making a heart with their hands and putting them up. **(AN: It's like that in the music video.) **It was cute and it went well with the song. Artemis grudgingly danced to it and sang the chorus with the others. She obviously didn't like the song, because it was about love, but all songs these days are. What's wrong with love? It's so nice to see adorable couples everywhere. My mum came off squealing. Normal. The others came off with scowls on their face. Normal. They probably didn't listen to this music or _any _music at all. They have no life. Thunder rumbled in the sky and I widened my eyes, knowing that it was because of my thoughts. I muttered an apology under my breath. I looked around and saw that nobody had noticed. I started talking to Connor about random things, because the couples were either sucking faces or talking lovey-dovey and we were just standing there awkwardly.

"The gods will perform one last song. Enjoy!" Chiron announced as everyone cheered. Might as well be a party with drunks and sluts. Familiar dance music flooded through the amphitheatre as one of the gods walked up stage singing.

_[Dionysus]  
PARTY ROCK!  
Yeah, whoa  
LET'S GO! _

_[Apollo]  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good time_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see you shake that_

_[Ares]  
In the party club rock, looking for your girl? She's on my jock  
Nonstop when we're in the spot, booty moving weight like she's on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
Half black, half white, domino, game the money, o-pa-do_

_[Poseidon]_  
_Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano_  
_I've got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_  
_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping_  
_On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin_

_[Apollo]  
Hey!  
__Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see you shake that_

_Let's go_  
_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
_Everybody just have a good tim_  
_And we gonna make you lose your mind_  
_We just wanna see you!_  
_Shake that!_

_[Dionysus]  
Everyday I'm shuffling  
Shuffling, shuffling_

_[Hephaestus]_  
_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_  
_We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad_

_[Hermes]_  
_One more shot for us  
(Another round)  
Please fill up my cup  
(Don't mess around)  
We just wanna see  
(You shake it now)  
Now you're home with me  
(You're naked now) _

_[Aphrodite]  
Get up, get down, get your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, get your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, get your hands up to the sound  
Get your hands up to the sound  
Get your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up!  
Put your hands up!  
Put your hands up!  
Put your hands up!  
__  
[Apollo]  
Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put you hands up)  
Everybody just have a good good good time _

_[Hermes]  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! Time to fill it up!  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

_[Dionysus]_  
_Shake that!_  
_Everyday I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

_[Dionysus]  
Put your, put your  
Put you, put your (yeah, yeah)  
[Zeus]  
Put your, put your  
Put your, put your (Whoa!)  
[Poseidon]  
Put your, put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up_

_[All]_  
_Put your hands up, everyday I'm shuffling_

It was amazing how the gods didn't run out of breath while they were shuffling and dancing to the music. The whole camp was really pumped up and were shuffling to, even though some looked really stupid. After Aphrodite had sung her part, the rest of the goddesses had come up to join the party. They joined in with the shuffling and none of the Olympians had broken a sweat. Mr D. even looked liked he enjoyed it. But I think it was because of the type of music or the lyric meanings or something. I guess those are the perks of being a god. Who thought the gods could be so cool? After the karaoke ended (sadly), we spent a half hour with our parents. My mother was so bubbly and happy and jumpy, I thought she was crazy. Piper looked bored as she ranted about some random things and my other half-siblings were listening to her intently. How did they do that? I didn't realise she had stopped rambling and was talking to me. She clicked her fingers in front of my face, snapping me into reality. I blinked a few times.

"Kaycie, I'm so proud to call you my daughter. That was a great plan to get 'Tratie' together. They're so cute aren't they?" she started appraising me. She talked for so long, it might as well be a lecture. Except for the fact that it was about a couple that she love love loved. She had to go in a few minutes and everyone said their farewells. We opened the door to our cabin as Piper ordered us to go to sleep. I was beat. I didn't realise how tired I was. Little did I know that tomorrow night was going to be much more interesting.

**Read and review! And if you want anything to happen in karaoke, write that. And if you want any songs sung by anyone then write that too! **

**shadowofthemoonxx **


	8. Celebs Part I

**AHHHHHHH! 1,170 HITS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Anyways, I hate to say it but I have a few things to say.  
1. This chapter will be in 2 parts. So I'll upload the 1st part today and the 2nd part whenever I can.  
2. After that, there will be no more chapters with karaoke. I made this story a week of karaoke. SORRY!  
3. There might be an epilogue or small chapter after.  
4. The celebs here are the ones most people know. ****  
5. Thank you LazySundayGirl for reviewing! You're awesome.**

**Songs Featured:  
Boyfriend - Justin Bieber  
Hit The Lights - Selena Gomez  
We R Who We R - Kesha  
Everything About You - One Direction :P  
California King Bed - Rihanna **

**I don't own anything! :( **

Piper POV 

I don't know what was better. Having the best boyfriend ever or having the best friends ever. So here I was sunbathing with my besties and watching our boyfriends swim. Where was I? The beach. Didn't think there was one in Camp Half Blood? Well, now you do. And of course, Lord Poseidon being such a nice god, decided not to drown anyone. I was in a striped blue and white string bikini lying on a towel next to Annabeth, Katie and Thalia. Annabeth was in a grey swimsuit reading a book. Typical. Thalia had a black strapless bikini and her sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose watching the boys swim. And Katie? She was wearing a green bikini and having a make out session with Travis for who knows how long. Deciding that there was nothing else to do, I got up and joined Leo, Percy, Nico and Connor in the water. I allowed the water to gently lap around my feet before walking out and going underwater for a bit. It was cold, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I popped up next to them. "Hey guys, mind if I join?" I greeted them. They grinned at me in return and Leo wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and started kissing my neck, making my heart race.

"Whoa guys! NO PDA!" exclaimed Connor, causing the guys laugh and me to giggle.

"Say that to your brother," I retorted. At this, the guys' eyes all travelled to where the rest where and started sniggering. Connor's nose scrunched up in disgust before saying, "Gross."

"Anyways, where's Kaycie? Isn't she usually with you?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" I replied, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Umm...er..b-b-because...uhh.. I'm gonna swim for a bit," he stammered, with his face the perfect shade of a beetroot and swam away. We stayed silent, until we busted out laughing.

"Oh my gods. Did you see his face?" "Ahaha.. He so likes Kaycie."

"I'm gonna swim for a bit too," I said with a wide grin on my face and started swimming, enjoying the feeling of the cool water against my skin. Not to brag or anything, but I have to say I'm good at swimming. I swam for about half an hour. I floated on my back with my eyes closed enjoying the peace and going into my own thoughts. I blocked out all the noise around and all of a sudden, there was a tug on my leg. I knew it was a hand and he or she was trying to pull me down. I drifted out of my own world and into reality. I started screaming until I was pulled underwater. When I came back up, the first thing I saw was Leo in front of me laughing hysterically like a maniac. He obviously didn't see me swim behind him and jump on his back, making him lose his balance and fall into the water. I scrambled off him while he came back up, spitting all the water from his mouth out. He splashed water at me, making me squeal and splash him back. It was soon a water fight and we were laughing like crazy. I swam behind Leo when he was unsuspecting and just stood there. He looked around trying to find me and then turned around. He didn't expect me there and his eyes widened slightly, but then returned to normal. My breath caught in my throat when I realised how close our faces and bodies were. His hair was now straight from swimming and was sticking to his forehead. His body was drenched like mine and his abs were more noticeable than usual. I kept my eyes locked to his and leaned in. Just as our lips were about to touch, I pulled back and ran away back to where the others were. I heard him shout, "Hey!" and he was sprinting after me. I tried to push myself to go faster but it was too late. Leo had already grabbed me from behind and lifted me up. He plopped me down on my towel and sat down next to me. I snuggled into him, yearning for his warmth and a comfortable silence settled upon us.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped up high on alert with the others, hearing the familiar sound of my sister's screaming. She was sprinting towards us with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked looking around.

"Nothing's wrong! Guess what I just found out?" Kaycie exclaimed, bouncing up and down like she had just gotten a puppy.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"For karaoke tonight, we're going to have celebrities perform!" she shouted, before squealing in delight and doing a happy dance, as the rest of us watched in amusement and shock.

When I finally got what she said into my head, my eyes widened, "Wait Kaycie, back it up a second. WHAT CELEBRITIES?" She stopped dancing and turned to look at me. Her eyes were filled with excitement.

"Celebrities! Like famous people," she said slowly, as if talking to a two year old. I rolled my eyes.

"Which celebrities?"

"I dunno. The sheet on the noticeboard didn't say. It only said 'Celebrities will be here'. But apparently, ONE DIRECTION AND JUSTIN BIEBER ARE COMING!" she exclaimed, before jumping around again. I just blinked. Oh my gods. Celebrities were going to be here. One Direction was probably going to be and so are others that are also demigods. That means we're related to them. It wasn't long before Thalia and I were jumping. Katie and Annabeth don't really listen to music as much as us so they don't have obsessions and that kind of stuff. Nico and Leo were able to calm me and Thals down, but nothing could get Kaycie sober. And all the guys tried. We decided to let her be, hoping that her excitedness would wear out.

We had stayed out here for most of the day and I was getting really tired. I was sitting in front of Leo and I laid my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. Just before I dozed off, I felt him kiss the top of my head and smiled.

"Piper. Piper,wake up," someone said. I woke up rubbing my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I found myself to be in Leo's arms and looked up at him. He kissed me before getting up saying, " Come on. Everyone's gone. You should go put on some more clothes," while he was smirking. I playfully scowled at him and let him pull me up. I went through my bag looking for a spare change of clothes and pulled on a midriff and denim short shorts, just in time for dinner.

"You look hot," Leo remarked. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Why, thank you," I said and bowed. He chuckled, then grabbed my wrist and spun me round to face him. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I started responding and smiled into the kiss and felt him do that too. I pulled away and bit my lip. He lifted my chin up and captured me in another captivating kiss, only to be interrupted by the horn. We walked to the pavilion holding hands.

"Later, Beauty Queen," Leo said before walking off to his table. I smiled at the nickname he had given me years ago. My legs walked me to the Aphrodite table and I sat down next to Kaycie. I could see she was still hyped up about the fact that celebs were coming.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Really?" I asked. She nodded vigorously and replied, "Come on, One Direction is coming. What if one of them's our brother? It would be so cool!" I had to agree with that one. I caught Kaycie stealing a few glances at Connor during dinner and when she saw, she blushed a deep red.

"Demigods, the celebrities are here, but please don't make a big deal out of it," announced Chiron, but before he could finish, Kaycie jumped up shrieking and ran outside looking for them. I just blinked at the sudden outburst. Suddenly, as if it was rehearsed, many others started going after her. By the time I reached the amphitheatre, the other girls were screaming when they saw the guys, while the guys were drooling over the girls. Typical. Chiron arrived and tapped his hoof, silencing everyone.

"Children, calm down. They are demigods too, not toys to rip apart. First, these special demigods will introduce themselves.

"Hi everyone! Chris Brown, son of Hephaestus."

"I'm Jordin Sparks, daughter of Apollo."

"Justin Bieber, son of Aphrodite." At this, Kaycie let out an excited scream. Yeh, she loved JB that much.

"Heyy, I'm Selena Gomez, daughter of Hecate."

"Louis Tomlinson, son of Poseidon." Huh, looks like Poseidon does have another demigod child.

"Harry Styles, son of Athena."

"I'm Zayn Malik. Son of Aphrodite." OMG! He's my half-brother!

"Liam Payne, son of Apollo," Liam said flashing us his charming smile.

"Niall Horan, son of Hermes." Well, that explains his elf like features.

"Kesha, daughter of Dionysus." Now I see why her songs are about sex, parties and drinking.

"Rihanna, daughter of Ares."

"David Archuleta, son of Athena."

"Heyy fellow demigods! I'm Ariana Grande, daughter of Demeter."

"Avril Lavigne! Daughter of Hades." Looks like Poseidon isn't the only one who broke the vow again.

"Hi. I'm Lucy Hale, daughter of Hermes."

"Jesse McCartney, son of Iris."

Chiron thanked them and we cheered as Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks sang the duet that Leo and I sang. It sounded a lot better than ours. But they are the original singers and have record deals. Their voices melded amazingly. The song ended really soon though. A pair of familiar arms snaked around my waist and my back was now against Leo's chest.

"Hey, Beauty Queen!" he greeted me cheerfully. "Hey, Fire Boy!" I chirped. He chuckled at the nickname that I still use for him and buried his face in the crook of my neck, with his hot breath tickling my skin. I giggled and pulled his head away, leaving him pouting. I gave him a small kiss and ruffled his hair.

"Come on. It's my brother singing now!" I said as Justin grabbed a mic.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag, swag, swag, on you_  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
_Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want to love and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)_  
_I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Yeah girl_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

This song was Justin's latest hit that we knew of at camp. With Kaycie, Drew, Andrea and a _lot _of other girls screaming their heads off, the noise in the amphitheatre was deafening. The lights flashed dangerously, but apparently these lights were designed to not harm our eyes, which was a good thing. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Drew and a lot of my other siblings would die to be Justin Bieber's girlfriend, even though they were related by blood. They would do anything to be 'his'. It's disgusting. I mean it's incest. Kaycie came running up to me frantically and let out yet another ear-piercing scream that made me cringe and want to die in a hole. I could even hear Leo whinge. She was by far the loudest screamer I've ever known. I covered her mouth with my hand, muffling her screams. Ahh, that's better. If only I could do that to the rest of the crazy fangirls. I turned my head just in time to hear music start playing and see Selena Gomez come up, wearing high heel boots, black skinny jeans and a white blouse. Everyone knew this song. It was 'Hit the Lights'.

_It's the boy you never told 'I like you'_  
_It's the girl you let get away_  
_It's the one you saw that day on the train_  
_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_  
_Things you swear you'd do before you die_  
_It's the city of love that waits for you_  
_But you're too damn scared to fly_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_  
_Still you're tryna get it out your brain_  
_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_  
_It's the past that you're dying to change_

_It's all the money that you're saving_  
_While the good life passes by_  
_It's all the dreams that never came true_  
_'Cause you're too damn scared to try._

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gotta make an escape_  
_It's a perfect world_  
_When you go all the way_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way_  
_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_  
_From the floor to the rafters_  
_People raise your glasses_  
_We could dance forever_

_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_  
_Come alive_  
_Let the moment take you_  
_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_  
_Gonna make an escape_  
_It's a perfect world_  
_When you go all the way_  
_Hit the lights_  
_Let the music move you_  
_Lose yourself tonight_

Everyone was jumping. I mean it's party song, so how couldn't you? I swear I saw Mr D. dancing a bit. She gave everyone a dazzling grin before coming off and getting mobbed by her fangroup. I expected Drew and others to be there, but the next performance was One Direction. And it was them live! Of course they would wait to see them come up. Heh, I'm even doing that. I know it seems weird for me to like them, but I do. They voices are so good especially Liam and Louis. We've heard a lot of people singing their songs, but now we see the original band, who are all demigods, here live!

_[LIAM PAYNE]  
You know I've always got your back, girl_  
_So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running_  
_I see it's just a matter of fact, girl_  
_You just call my name_  
_I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

_[HARRY STYLES]_  
_On the other side of the world, it don't matter_  
_I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two_  
_I still feel it every time_  
_It's just something that you do_  
_Now ask me why I want to_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you_  
_Everything that you do, do, do_  
_From the way that we touch, baby_  
_To the way that you kiss on me_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_The way you make it feel, new, new, new_  
_Like every party is just us two_  
_And there's nothing I could point to_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_  
_It's everything about you_

_[NIALL HORAN]_  
_Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes_  
_Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving_  
_There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to_  
_There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing_

_[LOUIS TOMLINSON]_  
_Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow_  
_Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

_[HARRY STYLES]_  
_I still feel it every time_  
_It's just something that you do_  
_Now ask me why I want to_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you_  
_Everything that you do, do, do_  
_From the way that we touch, baby_  
_To the way that you kiss on me_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_The way you make it feel, new, new, new_  
_Like every party is just us two_  
_And there's nothing I could point to_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_  
_It's everything about you_

_[ZAYN MALIK]_  
_And you have always been the only one I wanted_  
_And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

_[HARRY STYLES]_  
_All we wanna have is fun_  
_But they say that we're too young_  
_Let them say what they want_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you_  
_Everything that you do, do, do_  
_From the way that we touch, baby_  
_To the way that you kiss on me_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do_  
_Like every party is just us two_  
_And there's nothing I could point to_

_[ALL]_  
_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_  
_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_  
_It's everything about you_

One Direction has got to be the best band in the history of bands. And the people around me are just proving that. Not only girls are screaming, but guys were cheering. Who thought that would happen? I'm sure the whole world would be crying if they break up or one of them dies. It would be a huge loss. Ohh and did I mention that Zayn's my half-brother too? It's so cool to have some celebrities as my siblings. I swear Kaycie never tires from anything. She's been jumping around the whole day and there wasn't one second where I saw her eyelids droop or any sign of her going to rest or anything. Her ADHD level must be extremely high. Higher that Leo's.

"She needs to calm down before she faints," I muttered under my breath. Leo chuckled at this and I was shocked that he heard it. I turned around only to have my lips meet his for a second.

"That's true. She's going to die if she doesn't stop," he said. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. I pulled back after a few seconds so we could go back to watching the celebs performing. It was Kesha on now, wearing... slutty clothes, I guess... but then that's normal and she blasted out her song 'We R Who We R'. She may have looked bored or rebellious but she was amazing.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got our hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexyfied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_  
_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_  
_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_  
_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_  
_It's about damn time to live it up_  
_I'm so sick of being so serious_  
_It's making my brain delirious!_  
_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_  
_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_  
_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
_Stockings ripped all up the side_  
_Looking sick and sexyfied_  
_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_  
_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_  
_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_  
_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_  
_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_  
_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_  
_DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)_

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_  
_Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_  
_We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_  
_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_  
_Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_  
_We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_  
_You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

This song was more hardcore that the others and had a much more fast and upbeat rhythm. You could say that Mr D. liked it because she was his daughter and because it was his type of music and theme. I'm pretty sure Kesha was even wearing blue lipstick. Meh. Rihanna was next, with her vivid red hair and unique sense of fashion. At least, it wasn't Lady Gaga unique. She didn't look like a typical daughter of Ares. Nothing like Clarisse. She had more of a feminine body shape than a lot of her half sisters. She may act rebellious and intimidating sometimes, but that's in her blood. Rihanna was one of the superstars who made big money. She was popular among a lot of people, along with her songs 'Only Girl In The World' and 'California King Bed'. And she was singing one of those tonight.

_Chest to chest_  
_Nose to nose_  
_Palm to palm_  
_We were always just that close_  
_Wrist to wrist_  
_Toe to toe_  
_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_  
_So, how come when I reach out my finger_  
_It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed_  
_We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_I've been California wishing on these stars_  
_For your heart for me_  
_My California king_

_Eye to eye_  
_Cheek to cheek_  
_Side by side_  
_You were sleeping next to me_  
_Arm in arm_  
_Dusk to dawn_  
_With the curtains drawn_  
_And a little last night on these sheets_  
_So, how come when I reach out my fingers_  
_It seems like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_I've been California wishing on these stars_  
_For your heart for me_  
_My California king_

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_  
_You turned around and gave me one last touch_  
_That made everything feel better_  
_And even then my eyes got wetter_  
_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_  
_But I don't wanna seem so weak_  
_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_In this California king bed_  
_We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_I've been California wishing on these stars_  
_For your heart for me_  
_My California king_  
_My California king_

_In this California king bed_  
_We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_I've been California wishing on these stars_  
_For your heart for me_  
_My California king_

This may be a slow song and not many people's music types, but it was a good song. Hearing it live was even better. Most of us still couldn't get over the fact that there were a lot of famous demigod celebrities and that we were related to them somehow, even though there were some standing right there in front of us. Singing and dancing live. And there was still more to come.

**Ok. I know you guys might hate for not uploading. And I'm sorry for that. I just write whenever I can. And I'm a really busy person. **

**Oh, this is unedited. So if there are any grammatical errors or anything, don't hate me! **

**shadowofthemoonxx **


	9. Celebs Part II

**Wassup ppl? I'm so happy! It's two week holidays in Australia! And over 2,000 hits! Love you all! Anyways, I'd like to thank LazySundayGirl** **again! You're like my virtual messaging buddy. Ok so this is the second part of celebrities at Camp Half-Blood. I had trouble trying to figure out which person's POV to do, so I'm continuing in Piper's POV. **

**Songs Featured: **

**Something 'Bout Love - David Archuleta  
Pink Champagne - Ariana Grande  
Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne  
Make You Believe - Lucy Hale  
She's No You - Jesse McCartney**

**I don't own anything. **

Piper POV 

_Every night it's all the same_  
_You're frozen by the phone_  
_You wait, something's changed_  
_You blame yourself every day_  
_You'd do it again_  
_Every night_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_  
_When the world falls down like the rain_  
_It'll bring you to your knees_  
_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh…_  
_But don't give up_  
_There's something 'bout love_

_When you were young_  
_Scared of the night_  
_Waiting for love to come along_  
_And make it right_  
_Your day will come, the past is gone_  
_So take your time_  
_And live and let live_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_  
_When the world falls down like the rain_  
_It'll bring you to your knees_  
_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh…_  
_But don't give up_  
_There's something 'bout love_

_Don't fight_  
_Don't hide_  
_Those stars in your eyes (in your eyes)_  
_Let em' shine tonight_  
_Let em' shine tonight_

_Hang on_  
_Hang in_  
_For the ride of your life_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_Hold on tight_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_It sets you free_

_There's something 'bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_  
_When the world falls down like the rain_  
_It'll bring you to your knees (to your knees)_  
_There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart_  
_Whoa oh oh oh…_  
_But don't give up_  
_There's something 'bout love_

_Whoa oh oh oh.._  
_Set's you free_  
_There's something bout love_  
_That tears you up_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_You still believe_  
_When the world falls down like the rain_

David Archuleta singing Something 'Bout Love. It was one of his best songs that he's ever recorded. He won American Idol, I think. He was wearing black jeans and a white button up with a matching black tie, which made a few girls swoon. He wouldn't be someone I describe as hot and sexy, but more like cute. He had good looks and a great voice. What's not to like? Next, came up the bubbly chic with bright red hair. She wore a pale pink dress. With her red hair, the main colour clothes that suited her were red, pink and white. Apparently Ariana used to have brown hair and then she dyed it red to suit her personality. It wasn't surprising that she was a daughter of Demeter. Her bright red hair could attract a lot of birds and I could hear them chirping at night. She strutted up on stage with pink heels and her hair in a high ponytail. She smiled at everyone and started singing.

_Everyday I'm grindin', don't even get a weekend._  
_I've been livin' my life in black and white, no sleepin'._  
_So tonight we're gonna flip it, like in a New York minute._  
_We're gonna hail a cab, and don't look back, once we get in it._

_Lemme hear you say ooooooo, ooooooo, can't keep it bottled up._  
_Lemme hear you say ooooooo, ooooooo, can't keep it bottled up._

_Make it pop like pink champagne in the purple rain._  
_We're gonna paint, paint, paint the city, and gonna show off all our pretty, pretty._  
_And pink champagne, let 'em know our names._  
_Screamin' so loud, they'll hear us in LA._  
_We're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne!_

_Don't need no guest list, everybody's invited._  
_I'm sayin', even if we can't get in, we'll dance outside it._  
_We're gonna make this bubble, then carbonate some trouble._  
_When your life gets flat, gotta take it back to another level._

_Lemme hear you say ooooooo, ooooooo, can't keep it bottled up._  
_Lemme hear you say ooooooo, ooooooo, can't keep it bottled up._

_Make it pop like pink champagne in the purple rain._  
_We're gonna paint, paint, paint the city, and gonna show off all our pretty, pretty._  
_And pink champagne, let 'em know our names._  
_Screamin' so loud, they'll hear us in LA._  
_We're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne!_  
_Make it pop like pink champagne in the purple rain._  
_We're gonna paint, paint, paint the city, and gonna show off all our pretty, pretty._  
_And pink champagne, let 'em know our names._  
_Screamin' so loud, they'll hear us in LA._  
_We're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne!_  
_Pink champagne in the purple rain!_  
_We're gonna paint, paint, paint the city, and gonna show off all our pretty, pretty._  
_And pink champagne, let 'em know our names._  
_Screamin' so loud, they'll hear us in LA._  
_We're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne, (ehhhh, ehhhh) we're poppin' like pink champagne!_

Not my kind of music, but it was okay. Everyone was swaying and waving their hands to the beat. Ariana is one of the best onstage singer I've probably ever heard. I've watched from YouTube clips, and now in reality. A lot of other celebrities lip synch during their performances, probably so that we can't see that they're unable to sing high pitched or lower notes. Others however don't lip synch, but don't sound as good as their actual recorded songs. For example Avril Lavigne and Miley Cyrus. Avril doesn't sing as well live but she's still okay. Miley has a bit of a nasally voice and she either lip synchs or sings some notes terribly like in Can't Be Tamed. No offence to her. But then, I like Avril much more than Miley, so I guess I'm a bit biased. Speaking of Avril, the daughter of Hades walked up, wearing a black shirt that said 'WHAT THE HELL!', black ripped skinny jeans and black high tops. She had her hair straight flowing to her waist with bright pink and green highlights. She had smoky eyes and blood red lipstick. She had the whole daughter of Hades thing pulled off. She looked pure punk goth. Apart from the blonde hair. She started singing one of her most popular yet oldest songs that had made her famous worldwide.

_He was a boy_  
_She was a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk._  
_She did ballet._  
_What more can I say?_  
_He wanted her._  
_She'd never tell._  
_Secretly she wanted him as well._  
_And all of her friends_  
_Stuck up their nose._  
_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._  
_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._  
_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_  
_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._  
_She calls up her friends._  
_They already know_  
_And they've all got tickets to see his show._  
_She tags along, stands in the crowd._  
_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_[x2:]_  
_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy._  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin' on his guitar_  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out._  
_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._  
_We are more than just good friends._  
_This is how the story ends._  
_Too bad that you couldn't see..._  
_See the man that boy could be._  
_There is more than meets the eye,_  
_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_We are in love._  
_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._  
_I'll be backstage after the show._  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy I said see ya later boy._  
_I'll be backstage after the show._  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know_

Skater Boy. The song that literally everyone knew and loved. Avril's one of my favourite singers and I have nearly all her songs on my iPod. Most of her songs are punk rock and I know the lyrics to most of them, because I used to get the songs stuck in my head all the time. I have to say, my favourite is Wish You Were Here. Avril had a lot of spunk and the guys were checking her out. Not my boyfriend and some others though. I remember the time nearly the whole camp was obsessed with her. The guys loved her looks and some girls even started dressing the way she did. That was a big faze.

I started talking to my friends as Chiron announced who was up next and said how we had to wait a few minutes, so that she could get ready. Our conversation was mainly of my dear sister rambling on and on. We just stared at her like she had grown three heads. We tried shutting her up, but that didn't work. Thalia had grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her violently and shocking her but that didn't faze her. I slapped her in the face. Didn't work. Percy splashed water in her face. Didn't work. Connor grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It worked, finally! Connor pulled back cautiously, making sure she didn't started squealing and ranting again. But Kaycie's face was blank. She had a dreamy, faraway look in her blue eyes and was frozen on the spot. When she came back to her senses, she stared at Connor for a moment and then returned back to rambling. Me and a few others sighed in frustration. I swear she's worse than Drew sometimes. Connor ran a hand through his messy hair and kissed her again for longer. Kaycie actually started responding. Thalia made a face at them as I giggled. Percy and Travis smirked. While they were making out, Lucy Hale daughter of Hermes had come upstage. Kaycie and Connor pulled away from each other and blushed. Lucy was wearing a silver dress that had a shiny black ribbon around her waist that was tied into a bow. Her hair was loose in waves and she black eyeliner on and blush that made her cheekbones more defined.

_Plug in the mic, open the curtain  
Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my hands  
All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
What's an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha I can getcha yet_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed_  
_I'm paying my dues, playing the role_  
_I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow_  
_I've got the whole world nodding "yes"_  
_Like some bobble heads_  
_I'll break a sweat, if you wanna_  
_Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em_  
_The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched_  
_I swear there's no doubt I'm legit_  
_I'm no counterfeit_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

_I'm not shy, boy_  
_I can be what you want_  
_Your bright shiny toy_  
_You just have to respond_  
_The clock never stops_  
_But baby, it's time_  
_There's no doubt in my mind_  
_That I can make you believe_

_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

I know that Lucy only has a few songs that she sings and they're all from the movie A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song, but she was really good. I'm surprised she doesn't have an album or something, but then she has the main acting role in Pretty Little Liars, which takes up a lot of time. This song had a fast beat and was pop. It's really catchy, but it's not like Baby or Friday bad, it's a good kind of catchy. Jesse McCartney came up with a plain white shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. His dirty blonde hair flopped to one side and he winked at a girl in the audience. She fainted. I'm surprised he isn't a son of Aphrodite, with his looks and charm.

_They got a lotta girls_  
_Who know they got it going on_  
_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_  
_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_  
_And everything I need_  
_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_  
_'Cause your looking so much better_  
_Don't ever need to get_  
_Caught up in jealousy_  
_She could be a super-model_  
_Every magazine... the cover_  
_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

_She's no you... oh, no_  
_You give me more than I could ever want_  
_She's no you... oh, no_  
_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_  
_'cause your all the girl_  
_That I've ever dreamed_  
_She's only a picture on a magazine_  
_She's no you... she's no you_

_They got a lot of girls_  
_Who dance in all the videos_  
_But I prefer the way you do,_  
_The way you move_  
_You're more than beautiful_  
_And I just wanna let you know_  
_That all I ever need_  
_Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_  
_Every time your looking better_  
_I think your perfect_  
_There ain't nothing I would change_  
_She could be a super-model_  
_Every magazine... the cover_  
_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_She's no you... oh, no_  
_You give me more than I could ever want_  
_She's no you... oh, no_  
_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_  
_'cause your all the girl_  
_That I've ever dreamed_  
_She's only a picture on a magazine_  
_She's no you... she's no you_

_No one's ever gonna get to me_  
_Oh, the way you do_  
_Now baby can't you see_  
_That you're the one... the only one_  
_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close_  
_No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got_  
_I don't need nothing but you_  
_I can't get more than you give me_  
_Don't stop anything you do._  
_Your all that... all that, and then some_  
_You know what... just what I need_  
_And no girl, no place and no where_  
_Could mean a thing to me._

_She's no you... oh, no_  
_You give me more than I could ever want_  
_She's no you... oh, no_  
_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_  
_'cause your all the girl_  
_That I've ever dreamed_  
_She's only a picture on a magazine_  
_She's no you... she's no you_

I'm not really a big fan of Jesse, but I have to admit he's okay. He was the last performer and the last of the celebrities. Sad, I know. I wish it could last forever, but only these celebs had the time to come here and entertain us. It was actually really nice of them. Chiron dismissed us to our cabins in thirty minutes after trying to calm everyone down. I gave Leo a goodnight kiss before we separated to gather our cabins. We were in the cabin and all I wanted was a nice shower then a good night's sleep. But did that happen? No.

Next morning - Piper POV 

I woke up after only two hours of sleep. You want to know why? Because Kaycie, Drew and some other devils that I call my sisters were up all night squealing and either talking about Kaycie and Connor or the celebrities. I thought they needed their beauty sleep but apparently not last night. I threw pillow after pillow at them and screamed at them to shut up and even charmspoke them. But it didn't work. I wanted to rip my hair out. I looked awful right now. Like a zombie. I had eyebags under my eyes and unlike some other people I don't use make up, so it was visible. I had to be up first because I was cabin leader. I gathered everyone and told them to just go the pavilion since I wasn't bothered to get them to do anything else. I trudged my way to breakfast and plopped myself on the bench. I groaned at the noise around me and rested my head on my arms and fell asleep.

I jerked awake, when I felt someone sit down right next to me. I groggily opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Leo, looking at me concerned. I dropped my head on my arms again.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm." I could tell he was about to say something but didn't a few times.

"C'mon Piper. We're going to your cabin," he said, lifting me up as if I weighed nothing.

"Why?"

"So you can sleep."

"Okay." Before I knew it, I was dumped onto my bed. My comfy bed. I felt the bed dip next to me. Leo had lied down on my bed.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

"My sisters stayed awake the whole night talking," I said, craving for sleep. Leo nodded and I felt him get up and lean down to kiss my forehead. He was about to walk out wanting me to sleep, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back saying, "Stay with me," and used my puppy dog eyes on him. He smiled and said, "Okay." He lied down next to me and wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped one of mine around his torso and snuggled into his chest feeling his warmth spread through my body. I fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

I woke up yet again to find Leo gone. I found a note instead. It said,

**Hey Beauty Queen, **

**Sorry I had to leave, but my siblings needed me. Hope you had a nice nap. I'll see you later. **

**Love you,**

**Leo **

**So... was it good? Hopefully it was. I had to write parts of this on my Macbook, then my desktop, then my phone then a different laptop, so it was really annoying. **

**After the epilogue which is next, I'm going to put up why I chose the parents for the celebrities. **

**Read and review! **

**shadowofthemoonxx **


	10. Epilogue

**Heyy again! My 2nd upload today. I have nothing better to do so I thought, why not continue? This is the epilogue. And the POV's in 3rd person. **

**I don't own anything. **

Nobody's POV - A few years later 

Karaoke in Camp Half-Blood became a regular event. It was always the first week of each month and it was what everyone looked forward to, apart from Capture The Flag. Once in a while, there would be demigod celebrities here, movie stars and singers, to entertain their fellow demigods. More couples were made as different people sang duets for their crushes and loves. As usual, Aphrodite would mess with things, to make new couples. She was ecstatic with the increase of the number of couples now in the population of Camp Half Blood. Apollo was happy because his son Will Solace and a few other campers had received record deals and were now slowly becoming famous worldwide.

Percy and Annabeth married a few months after Percy proposed to her. Their wedding was at the beach and Annabeth had spent a lot of time and effort making plans, creating new plans of buildings and designing more details for Olympus. She became a well known architect and had many bosses wanting her as an employee. She became pregnant and started working at home, so she can look after her child. Percy is now a great marine biologist and is working ahead of his schedule (the perks of being a son of Poseidon), so he has a few days off now and then to go relax and be stress free. Together the pair make a lot of money and now live in a house in New York with their one year old daughter Sarah.

Nico and Thalia have been married for four months and are expecting their first child. Thalia is nine weeks pregnant and is taking time off work as a banker. Meanwhile, Nico is working extra hard as an engineer, with his fellow friends Travis and Connor. They got married at the beach at camp, since they aren't as familiar with the world outside camp as others.

Katie and Travis have been engaged for three weeks and are hoping to get married on July 26th, their fourth anniversary, at camp, where most of their friends and family are. During the summer, Katie and Travis go back to camp to teach the demigods some skills. Travis teaches archery and knife fighting, Katie teaches younger demigods about plants and both of them teach sword fighting. When they're not at camp, Katie is a botanist while Travis works with his brother and Nico with engineering. Travis plans on taking Katie to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

Leo and Piper and going well and are serious with their relationship. They live in a house that takes up nearly two acres. Piper has become a famous actress and model just like her father and Leo has become the best mechanic in history. Whenever someone has a broken car or utility, they look for Leo because of his speed and efficiency. They both make a massive amount of money with their popularity and donate money to charity. Leo has made a diamond ring and plans on proposing to Piper soon.

Connor is now an engineer with his brother and Nico, while Kaycie is a fashion designer and model. They both make good money. Two years into their relationship they started having troubles and broke it off, but Kaycie finds out she's pregnant with Connor's child. She doesn't get an abortion or give it up for adoption, she keeps it. When their son Blake is two, Connor and Kaycie bump into each other coincidentally. They decide that they should give themselves another chance and are now back together.

This group of five couples and ten close friends still visit the camp regularly. They are the camp's favourite demigods and when allowed, they sing at the karaoke concerts and entertain the younger ones. They have reunions when they want to and meet up at the beach or other fun places to chill and catch up with each other.


	11. Thank You

**Hi readers! This isn't exactly a chapter. This chapter just tells you why I chose the godly parents for the celebrities and my thanks to reviewers! **

**I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing - LazySundayGirl, ReadingGurl07, ImmaNerd98, PJOadidict16, gabbie519 and the two anonymous reviewers called Lalaland and .no. **

**The Reasons I Chose Their Godly Parents: **

Chris Brown - The first thing that popped into my head was Hephaestus and like **LazySundayGirl **said in her review, it's also because he's muscular and his appearance.

Jordin Sparks - I made her a daughter of Apollo, because she has a fantabulous voice. She's got a really nice voice.

Justin Bieber - He is a son of Aphrodite for obvious reasons. I'm pretty sure you all know why.

Selena Gomez - When I put Selena Gomez as a celebrity, I just thought of Wizards of Waverly Place (I used to be addicted to that show). Then I thought of her being a wizard in that show. That made me want her to be a daughter of Hecate.

Louis Tomlinson - He has blue green eyes. First thing I thought of was Poseidon! Otherwise, I don't know.

Harry Styles - I don't know why I chose Athena to be his mother. I think it was because I couldn't come up with one.

Zayn Malik - If he's not a son of Aphrodite, then I don't know who is. As everyone knows Zayn's vain and he's obsessed with checking himself out with a mirror.

Liam Payne - OHMYGOD I love him! To me, he's got the best voice in One Direction and he sings the most in the songs, so I had to go with Apollo.

Niall Horan - First thing I think of: leprechaun/elf looking. This leads to me thinking he's mischievous. This leads to child of Hermes!

Ke$ha - Her songs are about partying, drinking and sex. What god is there that's into that stuff? Dionysus.

Rihanna - I chose Ares once had a picture of her in my head. I don't know why but then it could be her attitude (like **LazySundayGirl** said) that makes her a daughter of Ares.

David Archuleta - I don't know why I chose Athena, but it suits him better than other gods.

Ariana Grande - Apparently Ariana cares for the environment a lot and she donates a lot of money to WWF, so this led me to think of her as a daughter of Demeter. Her hair is also like the colour of flowers, so it probably attracts brids.

Avril Lavigne - Like I said in the chapter, she has a lot of spunk and is punkish goth. She mainly wears black, she always has either pink or green streaks her hair, always wears eyeliner and usually has smoky eyes. Now, you can see why I chose Hades.

Lucy Hale - I don't know why Hermes. I just chose randomly, because I couldn't make up my mind. I was thinking of Nemesis at first, but changed to Hermes.

Jesse McCartney - First thing that popped into my mind was Iris. Don't ask why.

**I finished my first story on fanfiction. YAYY! And I got more hits than I expected. I'm going to be starting a new story but I don't know when I'll upload and stuff. So please check it out, when it's uploaded. **

**I can't figure out which couple to use in my next story, so please go on my profile then vote either 'Tratie' or 'Pipeo' on my poll. Thanks. **

**Love you all  
shadowofthemoonxx**


End file.
